


Harry's Shocking New Family and Life

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abducted Severus Snape & Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dubious Morality, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Light Side, Evil Order of the Phoenix, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Male Bearer/Carrier exists, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Older Man/Younger Man, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slave Severus Snape, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent, Young Severus Snape, evil marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Harry is a bearer, Draco his mate and he is the son of Voldemort and Severus, only he doesn't know it, while he's being abused at the Dursleys. During Fourth Year at the graveyard Voldemort realizes that Harry is his son, so he kidnaps him and then kidnaps Severus determined to bring his family together forever.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape onesided, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 91
Kudos: 68





	1. The loss of family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts), [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [Akee_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Aureia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureia/gifts), [BeyondStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [CruelBritania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [Just_An_Introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [miinamiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/gifts), [memorywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/gifts), [Shadowsandstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [Look_A_User_Name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_A_User_Name/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [Sunnyskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/gifts), [Scarlet_Blade9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/gifts), [Calypphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/gifts), [Idromela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idromela/gifts), [pet_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_genius/gifts), [sakura_lisel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/gifts), [Thinksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinksy/gifts), [TessaVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/gifts), [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Geminisister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/gifts), [Alryetagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/gifts), [taywin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywin/gifts), [gingerbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [lindajenner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts).



> A/N: This story is the result of a request by LivingDeaDGirl244 – and now that my muse is a bit more willing to return to writing, I decided to start on this story. It is an AU, for the curious among my readers, the request can be found below. How far would the Order of Phoenix go to win the war? Even if that meant the destruction of Voldemort’s family? And what happens when the truth is discovered?

Voldemort had never forgotten the night when Dumbledore destroyed his happiness and taken his family away. On 31st March 1981, their son Hadrian cried out — wanting to be fed. Severus stood up immediately, placed a soft peck to his husband’s forehead and hurried to the nursery. They had only recently moved Hadrian to the nursery. A few weeks ago, he had slept in a bassinet in the Master Bedroom beside his parents’ bed. However, Marvolo had insisted that it was time to move Hadrian to the nursery, which was only two doors away from their own room. Monitoring spells along with their house elves would ensure that nothing could happen to their precious child. Severus had grudgingly accepted this knowing that Marvolo would exploit his weakness to get his agreement.

Both had agreed that Hadrian’s needs would come first, and that Severus would be free to take care of their little miracle as long as Hadrian required the closeness to his bearer. It was important for the development and the creation of a strong bond between bearer and child. Even more so if the child in question was also a bearer. Hadrian’s status had been the reason they decided on giving birth in their well-warded home instead of risking a delivery at St. Mungo’s. You could never be too careful with Dumbledore’s spies, who had been placed everywhere throughout the British Isles. Their son would always come first.

* * *

Sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, the bearer opened his nightshirt and helped his precious little boy latch onto his nipple. Severus always enjoyed these rare moments of peace, when it was just him and his little prince. In these moments, nothing else mattered. Not the war, and certainly not the memories of past injustices by Dumbledore and his vexing Order of the Phoenix.

“Such a precious boy, my little prince”, cooed Severus as he burped his baby, before changing his nappy and dressing him in a fresh onesie. Severus handed Hadrian his favourite plushie – a stuffed snake in green and silver, and gently tickled his happy infant. Nothing could make Hadrian happier than the tickle game. And he was extremely ticklish on his tummy and his tiny feet.

Suddenly, a strong Bombarda hit the wall, and while Severus automatically shielded his son from the debris, he had no chance of preventing the spells that flew through the room from knocking him out cold. The ward alarms shrilled loudly to alert his husband.

“Quiet…there is no reason to alert the enemy, my dear boys. But it seems that Fortune smiles on us already. Separate them but do not harm them”, Dumbledore ordered, “We cannot stay here too long!”

He grabbed the immobilised and unconscious Potions Master, while one of his minions took the baby after sedating the little brat. They vanished via portkey only seconds before 

Nagini and Tom reached the nursery and found a message from Dumbledore:

* * *

_**Dear Tom,** _

_**I will win this war – and ensure that you will never see your family again. In fact, they won’t even remember living a different life! Don’t worry, I assure you that they will be treated exactly as they deserve.** _

_**Let me warn you, anytime you or your misguided followers go on a raid or attack one of my people, I’ll punish your husband for it!** _

_**Be a good boy, Tom, Or else…** _

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…** _

* * *

Bearer and child were taken directly to Potter Manor, which James had gifted to his beloved mentor and godfather, Albus Dumbledore. To mislead enemies, it was still known as Potter Manor, but all the Potter ancestral portraits had been stored in the family vault. Dumbledore didn’t need anyone ruining his plans. The only portraits decorating the halls and spying for him were those who had been totally under his control. The manor was big enough for their Order meetings and for training new recruits. It was also big enough to tame and break their prisoners whenever that was necessary.

While the blood-adoption potion was being brewed by Molly Weasley under the watchful eyes of Horace Slughorn, the rest of the participants of the raid prepared the ritual room…with the exception of their leader, who stayed with the sedated Potions Master. Slughorn may be a Slytherin, but even he wouldn’t dare refuse an order from the headmaster. Not if he wanted to escape an interrogation by Moody and possibly being sentenced to Azkaban for his past dealings with a young Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Slughorn had already been threatened with being questioned about his Slug Club activities and the weekly unchaperoned meetings with some of the boys. All this ensured that the Slytherin head of house wouldn’t even consider disobedience. 

Chuckling, Albus began to strip the young bearer while indecently caressing the pale body. He could not wait to turn the young Potions Master into his perfect slave and pet. When all was said and done, never again would he be able to remember his partner or their son.

“I am going to brand you — my dear boy, with my personal crest and a sigil representing my Order of the Phoenix. Afterwards, I will place a special collar around your neck. It will be invisible – unless I order otherwise, and it will ensure your absolute obedience to your true master. This is your own fault for daring to refuse my kind offer to you after the Shrieking Shack incident. You should have agreed to accept me as your guardian and to become my pet. Alas, it was not to be. You have been much too stubborn. To top it off, you dared to commit one of your worst crimes by choosing Tom over me and giving birth to his child”, Dumbledore admonished his unconscious prisoner. 

Dumbledore drooled at the tempting sight before him. Hmm, why stop myself from doing what I want? Within seconds, he had warded the door to prevent anyone from entering, stripped himself of his clothes and summoned his favourite lube  —  which smelled like lemon drops, from his satchel. Chaining Severus’ hands to the headboard and spreading his legs wide, Dumbledore used another spell which ensured that his victim would be unable to close his legs or wake up before he had taken him a few times.

“Oh, my dear boy, Daddy can’t wait to take what should only be his. Depending on your behaviour, I may be quite tempted to modify your mind so that you never remember anyone having sex with you…no matter how many times you end up giving birth to one of my future soldiers. Though, I wouldn’t be surprised if your brat inherited your stubbornness, but no matter. Should he try to disobey me – well, there is nothing to prevent me from drugging you both…or even casting Imperio on your brat and ordering him to have sex with you, my dear child”, Dumbledore chuckled while preparing the sedated Potions Master.

“He will not be the only one who will be bedding you in the coming years. Luckily for me, I have very elaborate lists and plans for who will be a true asset for the Order. My potions will ensure that any children you have will inherit only the best abilities of their parents, while being absolutely devoted to my cause. And should I be fortunate, the brat you already have will kill your husband during one of their forced encounters. I will have the brat sign a contract making me his sole beneficiary. Maybe I’ll even let him sire a child before he is executed via the Veil of Death. But…this will not be your fate. Oh, no. I will ensure that you are unable to age or die, my dear boy. It will be glorious to rule over those mindless sheeple for the next few centuries while everyone else is doomed to die”, the insane headmaster gloated. “And then I can finally rid myself of this vexing glamour!”

Coating his fingers in his homemade lube, Dumbledore took his time exploring the tight hole of his sedated prisoner. This would be just the first of many times that he would take the opportunity to enjoy himself. “So responsive…I will enjoy hearing you beg – either for me to stop, or for more depending on how far I’ve trained you in the next few months. It’s a pity that I have to stop now, but there is other work that needs to be done. It is important that I ensure that your brat will not be able to remember either of you. He must be blood-adopted by James and Lily – my human sacrifices. In any case, nothing will stop me from enjoying your body, my dear boy. I think I’ll keep you here until your husband’s death – and then transfer you to Hogwarts as the new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House”, the headmaster grinned maliciously while listing his plans.

“Not even these plans, however, will stop me from branding you as my property. It’ll guarantee that you will not be able to escape me. Even better – combined with my collar, I will be certain of your devotion. You will have your own chambers near the Slytherins, but those will be connected to my personal quarters via a secret passage, where you will be sleeping whenever I am in the mood”, said Dumbledore as he cleansed his hands of the lube and took up the branding iron in his right hand.

The headmaster branded his prisoner with a rising phoenix and his initials, laughing as Severus moaned in pain. Next, the insane geriatric wizard pulled out the Elder Wand, lubed it and brutally thrust it into the slick hole of the unconscious man, while humming an ancient enslavement chant. Dumbledore chuckled as the runes appeared on the naked alabaster flesh of the young bearer.

“So beautiful and all mine, my dear boy. Don’t worry, Daddy will return to his little prince and reward you with his cock. I can’t wait to fill you with my seed. Maybe I will even be able to impregnate you during your first night. Oh, how enjoyable that would be…especially being able to rub it into Tom’s face the next time we meet on the battlefield”, Dumbledore gloated as he affixed a special chastity belt on the sleeping prisoner. 

* * *

Elsewhere in the manor, Lily was rocking the crying infant while secretly admiring the beautiful child Severus and his partner had been able to produce. She could not believe that this child’s sire was You-Know-Who. But Albus was convinced, and the headmaster was always right. It was such a shame that these drastic measures had to be taken, but she would do her best to raise the child to follow the Light and Albus’ ideology. She and James would blood-adopt the young boy for the Greater Good. Well, she was unable to bear children, and James needed an heir. Besides, according to Albus, this was the only  way to remove her former childhood friend from the toxic influence of the Dark side. 

Under normal circumstances, Lily would not have agreed to modify anyone’s memories, but it was all for the Greater Good, and she knew that the headmaster would never do such a thing if there was another option available. She had been quite surprised to learn about Severus’ status as a bearer – it was no wonder that those slimy Slytherins had been so interested in him and led him astray. Luckily for Severus, Albus would help him to find his way back to the Light  —  after making him forget the past. Sirius and Alice had been chosen as the boy’s godparents, and Sirius had even agreed to blood-adopt the little one as well. Hadrian – no, this was not a suitable name for a scion of the Light. She would call him Harry James Potter, after her father Henry.

James was enjoying a bottle of firewhisky with his fellow Marauders. Who would have thought that  ~~ Sniv ~~ – Severus would be a bearer. But without his glamour, he was quite handsome. Even Sirius had to admit that he would not be against a threesome between James, Severus and himself. They would ensure that the Slytherin learned his place. He was sure that Albus wouldn’t stop them…maybe they would be able to do it as part of the celebration. After they got rid of those Death Eaters.

It was a shame that they hadn’t known Severus’ status during their school days. The Shrieking Shack would have seen a lot of activity of a different sort. Having Moony take part in the fun would have ensured that he never even considered snitching on them. This had worked quite well for their other illegal full moon romps. But Moony had made himself quite scarce. Maybe Sirius could use his grim to spy on their werewolf friend…just to make sure that he did not betray them to the Dark.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, it was time for the ritual – and the destruction of Severus’ family, to begin. James grinned as he considered letting his heir be babysat by his own biological parent, while both were unable to remember each other or their connection. He had something Dumbledore wanted, after all – his invisibility cloak. Maybe a deal could be made…James would be allowed to have his fun with their prisoner as often as he wanted in exchange for James’ family heirloom. He had no need for it at the moment. The Fidelius charm would protect them well enough, and if any additional security was necessary, they could prepare portkeys without informing the other Order members about it.

Throughout the process, Harry never stopped crying. He knew that he was not with his bearer  —  and he only wanted to be held by his bearer and no one else…except his Daddy. Lilly suggested that they milk Severus and mix the potions for the blood-adoption into the milk. It would ensure that the brat would drink it without making a fuss…and afterwards, any memory of his bearer would be taken from his infant mind. 

Dumbledore praised Lily for her clever idea, and even allowed her to be the one to milk Severus while James had to rock the wailing infant. Young Harry definitely had strong lungs, but the brat would soon be looking up to him and no one else.

“Hush, brat. You will get your yummy milk soon, son. And if you behave, then you can even spend some time with Sevvy”, the Gryffindor soothed the baby.

Lily came back with a full baby bottle. The potion had already been added. Starting tomorrow, feeding the infant would be part of her duties…which she had to take special potions for. As a reward, Albus had generously allowed Lily to drink her fill too, for her good behaviour. It had tasted so sweet and delicious that she had already considered doing it each month as a special treat – if she could get Dumbledore’s permission. 

How fun would it be to spend time with her childhood friend while exploiting him at the  same time. Maybe she could even take a temporary sex-change potion and impregnate Severus herself. It would all be for the Greater Good, and that should help to convince the headmaster to allow it. 

Harry cried as the potion changed him and made him look like his abductors. The infant instinctively knew that something bad was happening to him and to his bearer, but of course he was not able to stop it. He was not even allowed to keep his Snake plushie. He soon found himself in a crib at the Potter’s cottage in Godric’s Hollow with four plushies that resembled the Marauders. 

The rest of the Order members left soon afterwards, only Albus stayed behind as he was keen on having some fun with his prisoner while setting down the ground rules.

* * *

When Severus woke up, he was still naked and chained to the headboard. His legs were spread wide, and he was unable to close them as a whistling Dumbledore entered the room. The young Potions Master knew that this did not bode well for him.

“Good morning, my dear boy. Why don’t you give your Daddy a kiss, Severus?”, the headmaster mockingly asked.

“Headmaster…why am I here?”, Severus asked fearfully. “Where is my child? Where is my husband?”

“Child? Husband? Oh, my dear confused child…this will soon all be a bad dream. You will learn to obey your Daddy or face the consequences”, Dumbledore chuckled as he pulled out several potions that smelled quite strongly of his favourite lemon drops. 

“Now, let’s check to see if you are ready for the ceremony that will bind you to me forever. After all that is your destiny, my sweet child. Soon you will give up this useless battle and do exactly what you were born to do…bear many children for my army and play a key part in destroying your husband”, Dumbledore gloated as he began to caress the young prisoner indecently.

“These items that I have placed on your body, are my own creations. They will ensure that you are unable to refuse any of my orders. I will imprison you within your own mind, my dear boy, until you learn to accept that I am your master. You and your son will pay dearly for all disobedience. It also allows other men – or creatures, to fuck you and even impregnate you without any trouble. And that’s not all…it also allows for a shorter pregnancy and a much quicker recovery phase. I cannot wait to finally feel you clenching around my thick cock while being filled to the brim with my cum, Severus”, the insane headmaster told him.

“No, please don’t do this, Headmaster”, Severus begged, trying – unsuccessfully, to make the older wizard see reason.

“Hush, my dear child. It is time to take your potions like a good child. Or should I hand you over to Sirius and James for a few hours of fun?”, Dumbledore asked threateningly. “They are both interested in teaching you exactly where and to whom you belong. Perhaps we could even get Remus to participate as well. Just imagine – three cocks at once, filling you to the brim with their cum. You will be unable to spit it out…and in just a few months, you would likely be giving birth to their hell spawns. Choose wisely, my young friend”, Dumbledore chuckled.

“You cannot be serious, Headmaster”, Severus exclaimed in shock.

“Oh, I am deadly serious. And you should be grateful that I am even giving you a choice. Perhaps you would prefer that I find a way to age your brat, Imperio him and force him to violate his bearer? As I said before, the choice is yours, my sweet child. Submit to me or I will permanently break you and your offspring”, growled the ancient warlock.

“Promise me, that _if_ I submit to you, my son will _**never**_ be used like that, sir. Do what you want to me but not to my child, headmaster. You have won”, Severus replied.

“You see…I knew that — sooner or later, you would agree. Now tell me who you belong to, my dear boy”, the headmaster grinned as he fondled his prisoner…having removed the chastity belt a few moments ago. 

“I am yours, sir”, Severus replied depressingly, “To be used in whatever way you desire.”

“I knew that you would see reason, my dear boy”, the old coot gloated as he removed an iron collar with yellow and red jewels from his robes and placed it around Severus’ neck. “Beautiful! This will help me to keep you obedient, while also informing me of your whereabouts and your health. I should also mention that – if I wish it to be so, it will also allow me to cut off your magic. You will be unable to cross the wards surrounding this estate without my permission…and the same rules will apply to the Hogwarts wards”, Dumbledore informed him while petting his silky black locks. 

* * *

Severus was in shock. He looked up into the cold blue eyes of the headmaster thinking that this had to be a nightmare. Sadly, it was not. This was all very real.

“Indeed, Hogwarts”, Dumbledore said after reading the shock in Severus’ eyes. “In a few months, you will accompany me to Hogwarts where you will be taking over as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Horace Slughorn has wanted to retire for years, and I will feel much better having my dear pet on an extremely short leash. Be good for me, my child, and I will not need to harm any of your little snakes. Good behaviour will be rewarded”, the headmaster snickered.

“Please Headmaster…I am not a good choice for a teacher. Please do not make me do this”, Severus begged. “What about my husband, won’t he be looking for us, Sir?”, Severus asked.

“You do not need to worry your pretty little head about your husband. I left our dear Tom a letter. It will not matter in any case as you will never see him again. You are mine, and this will never change…no matter how hard you pray. Perhaps we should go over your schedule now. Sometimes it is best to know your boundaries, wouldn’t you agree, Severus?” Dumbledore said soothingly.

Severus nodded timidly, thinking that things could not get any worse. Sadly, he was once again mistaken. The chained bearer paled as he heard exactly what the old coot planned for him to do, and the rules he would have to obey. Refusing a clear order would result in his collar tightening to the point that it would almost be impossible to breathe. He would then receive three Cruciatus curses and twenty-five strokes from a whip to his naked back. This was not even the only punishment he had to fear. Talking back would result in twenty strokes of the cane on his arse, followed by being made to ingest a potion that would force him into a pseudo heat. He would then be used as a sex toy by one of Dumbledore’s followers  —  who the lucky one was would be chosen by Dumbledore. 

“You should be happy that I am not planning on sewing your mouth shut. However, I can always use this punishment on your brat. I am literally holding your lives in my hands. Never forget that”, Severus’ gaoler reminded him. 

* * *

Summoning a golden athame, he cut Severus’ hair as short as possible. Using this knife  would prevent his hair from growing again and be a daily reminder that he was Dumble dore’s personal breeding slave. Only slaves and children had short hair. 

“Don’t worry, my child. If you are a good boy and follow all my rules, I will give you a potion to lengthen your hair again…and maybe even braid it for you. But you will need to earn that privilege first”, the lunatic said as he giggled. “However, you will first need to repent for being such a bad boy. Instead of accepting my offer all those years ago, you dared to deny me. Therefore, I will be giving you one of my own creations that will force you into an extremely strong heat and I will not allow you to find any release. Rest assured that you will be fed and watered. My special chastity belt will also see that your bodily needs are met. But punishment is necessary to learn. You are mine, Severus!” 

Dumbledore brutally injected the potion into his prisoner after informing him that he would be whipped daily during his heat until he submitted to his Master. Dumbledore moaned in delight as he enjoyed the screams from his prisoner, and teased him with his hard cock, while licking up the fresh blood.

“I will return tomorrow my dear boy. I cannot wait to see you break, and I will enjoy claiming you after your heat is over Severus. Be a good boy for your Daddy, or I’ll be taking you dry before I let the Marauders use you too. Until tomorrow, my dear boy”, his tormentor promised again before leaving him in dark. 

* * *

Dumbledore reminded himself to send many of the memories of their encounters to Tom’s known Death Eaters, with instructions to take them to their master. With a few more provocations, Tom would be primed and ready to seal his own fate. He would allow Tom to watch his prisoner suffer while Dumbledore destroyed his family forever. Soon, Severus would flinch whenever Albus brought in some lemon drops. It would be Dumbledore’s signal that he was expecting sexual services from his slave. He would also force the shy bearer to eat one at least once a week or be handed over to Moody for another beating. It was all for the Greater Good, and Albus would enjoy breaking and taming his precious breeding slave, while also mocking him with the fate of his stolen child. Those British sheeple were such idiots. Soon he would reign with an iron fist in both worlds, with his prisoner ready to fulfil any and all of his sick wishes!


	2. Without Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no trace of the abducted bearer and infant - Voldemort is planning his revenge and received letters by Albus Dumbledore..

_**October 1981** _

Over the past six months, Severus and his son Hadrian had been missing. They had been abducted by the Order of the Phoenix, and no matter what the Dark Lord and his followers did to try and get them back, nothing worked. To make matters worse, Dumbledore enjoyed sending packages to him. Packages that usually included memories or tokens that contained information about Tom’s abducted family. Among the first of the deliveries was the bloody and totally destroyed snake plushie that belonged to his little son –  _**he’ll never be a Slytherin, Tom!** _ , was written on the note that was attached to the toy.

Tom’s followers had learned quite early to make themselves scarce whenever another package arrived – lest they wanted to experience some dark and painful curses upon their body, courtesy of an infuriated Dark Lord. 

The latest package contained a letter from Dumbledore, in which he taunted and threatened the Dark Lord once more, while adding a few new pictures to the mix.

* * *

_**My dear Tom,** _

_**How does it feel to be such a failure? Not being able to find your husband and child after all this time. It’s such a pity, is it not? Have I mentioned just how much I am enjoying teaching your husband a few overdue lessons? It really is your own fault. If you had not intervened, Severus would have accepted my kind offer to him during his time at school. But you always were a troublemaker, Tom. It doesn’t matter really – as I relish in teaching your dear husband the error of his ways.** _

_**Today is a special day. You could say that it is an anniversary of sorts. My beloved godson** _ _**—** _ _**James, will be getting a special reward. You see, he finally agreed to hand over an extremely rare Potter heirloom, which I have had my eye on for ages. Alas, his father did not want to part with it. He paid for his folly** _ _**—** _ _**as did his wife, which has allowed me to have an even bigger influence on their gullible son.** _

_**Tonight, my godson James shall bed your husband. Thanks to a potion I created, young Severus is unable to refuse any of my orders and after tonight, he will be pregnant with an heir for the Potter dynasty. Maybe I will be kind and free him from his mind control. After five months of being locked inside his own mind, I am sure that Severus will have learned his lesson. Enjoy the attached portrait of him.** _

_**There are so many things that I am planning to do to your husband. Perhaps I will arrange a threesome – James, me and of course your beloved husband, totally at our mercy, and unable to escape. Why not? It is not as if you can find us and stop us. Tom! It would be best for you to give up and submit to my regime, otherwise Severus will suffer quite a bit.** _

_**Oh, and your son has finally stopped crying and is no longer able to remember either you or Severus as his parents. But don’t worry, I am still letting them spend time with each other every fortnight. It is so pleasing to see the confusion and fear upon his face before Severus once more submits to me.** _

_**Severus has been the new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House since September. But let me remind you, my pet is unable to leave without my explicit permission. And most nights, I insist that he has to share my bed with me or else his little snakes will suffer…including your own hell spawn.** _

_**Kind regards** _

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** _

* * *

Tom stared at the picture of his husband in disbelief. Severus’ eyes looked lifeless, there was no sparkle of joy in the onyx eyes, and he had become even more pale than he had been during his pregnancy with Hadrian. A vicious iron collar had been placed around his neck, which contained yellow and red gems. This was likely to rub in the fact that he belonged to a Gryffindor. Fresh bruises littered his lovely face, and he had a black eye. As if all that wasn’t bad enough, he seemed to flinch as if something was scaring him. Tom wondered what that ‘something’ could be. 

With that thought, a second letter fell out. It seemed that Dumbledore was enjoying rubbing it in.

* * *

_**My dear Tom,** _

_**Did you enjoy the picture? It is so wonderful to see your husband flinch every time I whip out one of my lemon drops. Can you guess why this is? Let me fill you in on a secret. I have been using my lemon drops as a signal for when I will demand sexual services from him. It is not even five months later…and my little pet fears to displease me.** _

_**I have considered allowing him to remember you and your brat one final time before my solicitors annul your marriage – which will allow me to officially bond with him. I do not believe that Severus would dare to refuse me at this point…not after learning what I am capable of doing to him or anyone else he cares about.** _

_**But not tonight. Tonight, my godson will enjoy bedding your husband. If you dare to send out a raid, I will add a lust drug to the mix, ensuring that Severus will beg for James’ prick. Maybe I will arrange for him to be free of the mind control for one night, ensuring that his fear will be increased as he learns that he has no other choice but to submit if he wants his brat to be safe.** _

_**It is such a joy to break Severus’ will to fight back, and to make him flinch from my wand…and lemon drops. It should not be a surprise to you – my dear boy, that any potion I use for your husband will taste like lemons. It really emphasizes that he belongs to me.** _

_**Kind regards** _

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** _

* * *

Tom growled angrily. How dare Dumbledore do this to his husband and their infant? He would make sure that Dumbledore and his Order paid for their audacity. But how should he do it? Suddenly he remembered that Wormtail – his spy among the Order of the Phoenix, had brought him a prophecy which predicted his downfall. He would get rid of the two possible families the prophecy was referring to – the Longbottoms and the Potters.

In addition to the prophecy, the rat had informed him that the Potters had moved out of Potter manor and were now living in a small cottage in Godric’s Hollow. Their only protection was a Fidelius, and Wormtail had been chosen as the secret keeper. Well, he would get rid of them. Perhaps he would force them to answer his questions before ending their pitiful lives. And afterwards, he would look for ways to free his beloved husband and their son from the Order’s clutches.

“Bring me Pettigrew at once, or you will be the one facing my ire”, Voldemort growled to his followers. He was infuriated. It was long past due to interrogate the rat with Veritaserum. Once that was done, he would begin planning his revenge on the Order of the Phoenix. It would be a bloody revenge, and no mercy would be shown to any of the adults!

Pettigrew had arrived and he was shaking in his boots. Playing both sides of this war was never easy, and he was only happy that he was under an oath of secrecy – courtesy of the headmaster, who had commanded that he take it. Dumbledore wanted to be sure that he was unable to inform the Dark Lord that his son was now a part of the Potter family. Pettigrew would still be able to answer questions regarding Voldemort’s consort. Pettigrew had been hoping that the headmaster would soon allow him to have his wicked way with the Potions Master. 

Unlike the rest of the Marauders, Peter had never had any trouble going the whole distance. He would have exploited Snivellus to his black-hearted delight…and later blackmailed him into becoming his personal bed warmer. Alas, he had not known that Snivellus was a bearer… _go figure_ , or that he looked quite handsome without the hideous glamour he had worn in school. Peter quickly hid his lewd thoughts behind his occlumency walls –  _no, he was not suicidal_ , as he was ushered into the Dark Lord’s study. He immediately began grovelling in front of the large desk and hoped that he could secure a better position among Voldemort’s elite.

* * *

Two hours later, a tired but triumphant rat left the private study of the Dark Lord. Why should he care that he had condemned the Potters, and possibly the Dark Lord’s heir, to their deaths? He was planning to frame Sirius Black for his own crimes…so no one would suspect him. After all, the mutt deserved everything he would get for treating Peter like an idiot and comic relief ever since they met in their first year. The two morons – James and Sirius, had not even known that Peter had been eavesdropping on them and had heard them calling him pathetic. Him! Without him, the Death Eaters would have found them a long time ago. 

But Peter had plans. He had already gotten his dirty clutches on a few estates abroad, used a straw-man to adjust the wards to his personal liking, and secured a portkey for his escape. Knowing the Dark Lord, he would likely attack the Potters on Samhain. With a bit of luck, the attack would give Peter the time he needed to enter Hogwarts via the Shrieking Shack and snatch the bearer away right from under Dumbledore’s crooked nose. 

Peter had all the necessary potions and sex toys, as well as sturdy chains waiting at their destination. He longed to break the proud Potions Master…and to make him squirm and beg without any relief. He would ensure that nobody would ever find them again!

* * *

But Peter was not the only one who was in an excellent mood. James Potter could not wait to finally have sex with his godfather’s favourite prisoner. The potions he needed were already waiting for him to ensure that he would impregnate Severus tonight. After all, he didn’t have a biological heir yet – and Severus’ firstborn was going to be used as bait to lure the Dark Lord to his demise. A second child would be needed to ensure the survival of the Potter family.

Uncle Albus had given him explicit instructions on what he expected of his godson, and how to use the potions to get the best possible outcome. The first potion would enact a sort of lustful trance, in which Severus would be kept until James had successfully impregnated him. It could easily last the entire night – allowing James to fuck Severus as often as he wanted to. And it did not matter which hole he chose to fuck…the bearer would get pregnant, thanks to Uncle Albus’ genius. The second potion would make Severus believe that he had been rescued by his husband and should ensure that he did not resist James’ wishes to have sex with him, no matter how roughly James would treat him.

However, his godfather had also hammered into James’ thick skull that this reward could easily be taken away from the brash Gryffindor, should he prove himself unworthy of his godfather’s trust in him. This was not something that James wanted to happen. Not now when he could finally fulfil some of his wildest dreams and become a father. How could anyone have known that Lilly Evans would be barren? Perhaps someone would have known if the school still required medical check-ups each year. However, when Uncle Albus became headmaster, he abolished the mandatory physicals for all students at the start of each term. This would prove to be a grave mistake. Had they discovered that Severus was a bearer much sooner, Uncle Albus could easily have gotten custody of the shy Slytherin student long ago. 

James was not happy about having to wear a glamour. However, since it allowed him to finally fuck the tempting Slytherin, he would do it…grudgingly. After all, Uncle Albus didn’t need to know that his godson would try to stray a bit from the original plan. In his pocket, he had a potion that would make the Slytherin putty in his hands. With it he could make the Slytherin beg for James’ cock instead of his husband’s. He really didn’t care about Uncle Albus’ repeated warnings against mixing certain potions due to the fact that they could cause the prisoner to have an allergic reaction. 

* * *

Alas  —  because James refused to listen and follow directions as usual, Severus became extremely ill…and vomited the whole evening. The house elves had to call the headmaster and the mediwitch. Needless to say, the headmaster had been very displeased with his godson and banned him from the estate. The headmaster was furious. Due to James’ idiocy, a pregnancy had been prevented.

Dumbledore had no way of knowing that Lady Magic had intervened to protect one of her favourites. She may not be able to save Severus from his tormentors, but she would not allow the Order of the Phoenix to hurt him and his family even further. Lady Magic knew that  —  someday, Severus and his family would be reunited, and Magical Britain would learn the whole, unvarnished truth about the Order of the Phoenix and the Light!


	3. Voldemort’s rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit canon, but with a twist... & an overlook over Harry's first years at Hogwarts...

Dumbledore chuckled in satisfaction. His plan had worked, and Tom had unknowingly attacked his own son, who now served as a slave for the Dursley family during the summer. There, he was also beaten into submission. Severus  —  a bearer and Harry’s mother, was also under his control and no longer able to remember his child or his husband.

Oh, he knew that Voldemort would return someday…and it would be glorious. Dumbledore would ensure that father and son fought each other to the death. It would be a pity to lose another bearer, but as long as he had Severus  —  and access to certain de-aging rituals, nothing would go wrong. Dumbledore would force his Potions Master to bear more children for his army. 

The Wizengamot had  —  as usual, followed his wishes. It really helped that he only invited those absolutely necessary to make what he wanted legal…but he was now officially the guardian of Severus Snape, and no one on the Dark side was aware. 

Using the Slytherins as hostages to ensure Severus’ good behaviour  —  as well as strong compulsions to keep his trust, had been one of his best ideas. He had so many plans. One of the things he was working on was somehow arranging for Sirius Black to escape from Azkaban. Once Sirius escaped – he would be forced to hide in one of Dumbledore’s homes. It would be easy and beneficial to his future plans to keep another of his pawns – even if he is a lunatic, under his control. 

The correct lust potion would help to create a new heir for the Black family before  —  unfortunately for Black, somebody would betray him to the Ministry, and lure him into a deadly trap. The Blacks may have disowned Sirius, but they also left a loophole for any children that Sirius might sire. It was a loophole that Dumbledore planned to exploit as much as possible.

Of course, after the deed was done, he would do his best to calm his distraught Potions Master and ensure that he wouldn’t dare to abort the child. It was all for the Greater Good. Hmm perhaps he could drug his sacrificial lamb and then sic him on his own mother. Why not? No one would say a word against him. The Order believed every word he said. It wouldn’t be too hard to come up with some crap…perhaps that Voldemort could only be defeated if the chosen one sired a child with his dour Potions Master. If necessary, Trelawney could simply have another vision – the fraud would do anything for Dumbledore _._ But there was no reason why he should only use Harry – after all, Neville was the other possible prophecy child. It would be better to drug them both and ensure that they had wild sex with his pet.

* * *

Dumbledore could not understand why – in all the years he had imprisoned Severus, none of his followers had managed to impregnate him. Somehow, the morons always seemed to forget to not mix certain potions, which always made the young bearer extremely ill. Not even in his wildest dreams would Albus Dumbledore chalk it up to an alien influence. He could not remember that even he himself had not slept with his prisoner yet. Instead, his memories were filled with his daydreams of the young Potions Master voluntarily choosing him instead of Tom. This had been another successful intervention by Lady Magic and her allies Death and Fate.

Even though Severus did have to spend the night being spooned by the insane old coot, it was still much better than constantly being violated – and forced to bear children for the Order. The three deities also did their best to soothe Severus’ fears during his dreams and renewed their promises that – someday, he would be reunited with his husband and child, and the Light would pay for every one of their crimes.

The three did their best to protect both the bearers as well as Marvolo. It was the reason why they allowed Tom to keep his body. Even though he had spent most of the past decade in a coma  —  hidden at Malfoy manor, where house elves took good care of him.

* * *

There were other things that had not happened the way that Dumbledore had planned them. Quirrell was an agent of the Dark side but was not possessed by the Dark Lord…nor was he interested in hunting unicorns or going after the Philosopher’s Stone. On the contrary, after learning that Dumbledore not only had the Philosopher’s Stone, but he also had the Mirror of Erised, and was using both as part of a dangerous obstacle course, the Flamels were informed via a neutral messenger. The ancient alchemist and his wife arrived at the castle on Halloween, destroyed the obstacle course and forced Dumbledore to hand over the real stone…else he would have a blood feud on his hands. In addition, if he did not return the stone, Nicholas would ensure that Dumbledore was blacklisted around the globe and all of his dirty little secrets brought to light.

Dumbledore had fumed, but he was not able to stop them. Not if he wanted to keep up his mask as a benevolent headmaster. However, he did call his unwilling prisoner and attempted to force Severus to submit to him once more. Luckily, Lady Magic’s protections still held. This meant that no sexual services would be received from the young Potions Master.

Quirrell was the first of the Dark Lord’s supporters who had informed them about Severus’ strange behaviour, and how dead his eyes looked. He reported that the Potions Master never left the school without the headmaster’s permission. A revealing spell showed that Severus had been collared, but the owner of the collar remained a mystery. The most curious report  —  however, had been when  Quirrell reported that he could sometimes feel an aura that reminded him of the Dark Lord’s heir. Any time  Quirrell wanted to follow this lead, it vanished without a single trace. It was quite frustrating.

Cursing Harry’s broom had not been one of Qui r rell’s best ideas, but it was the first time that he had seen any sort of reaction from Severus. Severus had been actively fighting against the curse, while attempting to keep the boy on the bucking broom. Poppy and Minerva had insisted that Potter stay in the hospital that night and when  Quirrell ventured to the hospital wing, he wasn’t sure…but he could swear that instead of the boy-who-lived, a different boy lay in the bed. It was very curious indeed.

* * *

Tom had secretly removed the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets back when he’d had his failed job-interview, by guiding the ancient Basilisk to the exit that opened up into the Forbidden Forest. Years ago, Tom had promised the big snake he would do this as soon as he could. The Basilisk was quite happy in his new habitat and voluntarily gave Tom some scales, venom, tears and even old skin for his husband.

The Dark Lord’s followers felt that it was time to begin to heal their Lord. They used an old spell to summon Tom’s soul-anchors  —  at least those that were not hidden inside of living vessels. Once they had the anchors, they used them to heal their Dark Lord’s soul. He woke up furious and shaking…but mostly sane once more. Nagini would keep her part of Tom’s soul, as she had already been guarding it well.

It was now time to plot. Tom was not willing to allow his cherished husband to suffer even one day longer than was necessary. He demanded that Lucius find a way to make it mandatory for every child who currently attended Hogwarts to submit a blood sample. He figured that this would be the best way to find his missing heir. No matter how Dumbledore may have masked him – a bearer could not be hidden. He could always be identified by his blood.

* * *

Third year saw Sirius Black’s unexpected escape – the first ever, from Azkaban. Dementors were immediately dispatched to Hogwarts to guard it against the mad Marauder. There was only a small silver lining in the midst of this chaos – Barty Crouch Jr. had broken free of his father’s mind control, overwhelmed the old man and sent a message to Malfoy manor via Winky.

Instead of using an Unforgivable, an enslavement ritual and a strong compulsion spell were used to turn Barty senior into a sleeper agent as punishment for the gross abuse of his son. They also learned about the plans to revive the  Tri-Wizard Tournament and put together a plan to lure Mad-Eye Moody  —  who Dumbledore was planning to hire as the new DADA professor, into a trap. His fate was sealed as Marvolo had confirmed that the mad Auror had been a part of the group that had had the audacity to abduct his husband and heir from their home all those years ago. 

For his vile deeds, Moody would pay with his mind, life and soul. Barty was given the important task of looking for ways to free Severus from his imprisonment without tipping off the old coot. Lucius was to find the correct address for the brat-who-lived, and if it was possible, to convince his caretakers to sign custody of the boy over to Lord Slytherin. Fortunately, this was not the first time they’d had to deal with muggles and were able to use a specialised magical contract that would also be binding for muggles without their knowledge. 

* * *

{My revenge will be terrible, old coot. I will make sure that you pay with everything you hold dear. Your crimes will be known throughout the magical world before your pitiful life is extinguished with a trip to the Veil of Death. I will enjoy using an ancient Parseltongue spell on you that will prompt you to voluntarily walk to your demise…but just before you enter, it will force you to snap your own wand and throw it into the Veil. I will make sure that you will never again be able to cause harm to my husband or my child. This I vow!} hissed the Dark Lord, while caressing Nagini. He hoped that he would soon be reunited with his beloved family, and that Dumbledore would soon only be a bad memory and could no longer harm any of them.


End file.
